


Their Song

by welcometotheupsidedown



Series: Little Lumax Moments [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But Lumax is the focus, F/M, Fluff, Lumax, Lumax being cute, Mileven's cute too, mileven wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometotheupsidedown/pseuds/welcometotheupsidedown
Summary: Max and Lucas think about the future while watching Mileven dance at their wedding. This is pure fluff.





	Their Song

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea because Lumax is underrated and deserves more fics. This a short fluff-fic, enjoy!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

“Love is a friendship set to music.”

– Joseph Campbell

November 7th, 1993

The hazy glow that fell upon the entire room was angelic. Max knew that Mike and El’s wedding would be beautiful. After all, they had Karen and Joyce to plan and decorate. Not that they needed all of this. Max knew that they could have just as easily went to the courthouse and been just as happy.

This reception, the ceremony, was all for their friends and family. It was especially hard for Max to deny how much it made her long for her wedding day. She had never been very interested in girly, wedding stuff, but this was gorgeous.

Lucas hadn’t proposed yet, not that she was mad about that or anything. In fact, she knew they weren’t ready just yet. Give them a couple more years, and maybe there’ll be a ring on her finger… or maybe not. And she was alright with that.

“You think that this could be us someday?” she heard the voice of her boyfriend in the chair next to her.

“Maybe… they’re so happy,” she said, still staring at the couple, who were dancing and lost in each others’ eyes.

“Of course they are, they were voted most likely to be married within five years in high school. I guess they are living up to that… Do you want to get married someday?” Lucas asked.

“Maybe someday… for now, I’m just happy being with you,” Max answered, turning to look at him.

That was when the DJ announced that the next song was Mike and El’s song that they first danced to, and Max smiled at the memory.

The opening notes of “Every Breath You Take” came over the speakers. Lucas stood up.

“Hey Max, you wanna, uh, just… like you and me?” Lucas mimicked a much younger and awkward version of himself.

Max, standing up, replied, “You trying to ask me to dance, Stalker?” She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, whisking him off into the crowd of people.

After all…

It was their song too.


End file.
